Artemis Fowl Bayside Appearances
by sierrasiss
Summary: Holly and Artemis's dreams that end up becoming their reality when the two of them figure out what is going on. What Holly has to say to Artemis could perhaps make disaster and havoc for the two of them, as well as the people around them. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Of course, it was completely unlikely that you would see Artemis Fowl down at the beach, serene waves washing up to him, but not quite meeting the young mastermind. And. You didn't, never did, because it had not happened in reality. Artemis, in fact, did not even know about it himself.

_A small figure stepped out from the shadow of a closed down food stand, the miss matched eyes falling over the sandy shore line, searching for something, someone. After a minute, a frown appeared on those slightly pale lips, cold from the gentle breeze that was just now beginning to ebb. "Artemis?" The voice whispered softly, confusion layering the soft tone, as a figure stepped out onto the sand from seemingly nowhere. _

The figure turned around, raven locks of hair hanging in the young males eyes as he spotted the voices owner, a smile forming, so unusual for him. He stayed where he was, watching patiently as the elf came up to him, an obvious smile upon her own face as she looked up at him. "Hello, Holly." The teen said, his eyes straying over the females face, soon turning his gaze back to the waves.

"_Artemis, I have-"She stopped short, noticing the expression that the boy wore, a mix of secrecy, anxiety, and... Regret perhaps? "What's wrong?" She asked, flicking a sort strand of auburn hair from her eyes as she looked at him, frowning suddenly. _

"Nothing, Holly, I just… I was in the middle of something." Artemis replied not quite telling the truth to his friend. He cast a glance at the elf, before he started walking down the sand, folding his arms loosely across his chest, his gaze fixed upon the sand.

"Artemis, if you were doing something… Well, you didn't have to come." She mumbled, following him, her frustration growing as he didn't stop. "Artemis!" She yelled, as she caught up to him, grabbing his wrist to prevent him from going any further.

_He turned, his own ill colored eyes mirrored in the girls. "Just tell me what you had to say Holly, if it was so important that you had to tell me in person, just say it." He shot back at her, angered suddenly, tugging his arm away from her as he took a small step backwards._

_Holly stared at Artemis in confusion, the feelings she had showing clearly in her blue and hazel eyes. "No… I'll just find another genius mastermind to share this with…" She frowned, turning away, the auburn bob of hair swishing around her pointed ears as she looked to the ground._

"_I apologize, Holly, I'm just… What is it?" He asked as he stepped towards her, resting a hand on her shoulder softly. _

She barely noticed the light added weight of his hand, eyes still upon the ground. "I-"

The image suddenly faded, and the soft voice drifted away, being replaced by a loud ringing in those identical pointed elf's ears. An arm draped across her eyes, blocking out the sharp light that was drifting through those useless blinds. "I…" She mumbled, still lost in the dream that she had been having. But she could not ignore the fact that she was trying desperately to imaging what would happen next.

Holly Short pushed herself up, blinking her blue and hazel eyes in order to adjust herself to the new light that had entered her reality. She thought about what she had just seen. Had she seriously just been dreaming about Artemis Fowl? It was true, she liked him enough to call him a friend, but… She knew the words that she had been about to say when the images had vanished, but she could not- would not allow herself to think, nonetheless say what she knew was in her mind.

She couldn't possibly have any feelings for him could she? And if she did, surely they were not mutual?


	2. Chapter 2

The teen's cold gaze was fixed outside of the large manor, eyes following the small flakes of snow falling from the sky. With noticeable anguish upon his pale face, Artemis Fowl turned away from the peaceful sight, his eyes falling back upon the screen in front of him.

His parents had been away for about a week in order to set his twin siblings up for preschool, but that did not mean that Artemis was lonely. He had, in fact, been rather lighthearted since his parents had departed. Explanation; ever since the time tunnel incident, nothing had been the same in the young geniuses life.

Of course, after Butler had told his parents what had happened to their son, to explain why he had been missing for three whole years, he had told them all about the secrets of the fairies, the LEP, the demons… Well, everything. But, as suspected, Foaly had gotten a mind-wipe managed after not too long for both Artemis Fowl Senior and his wife Angelina Fowl. But nonetheless, the tension that had briefly hung in the air was still present in the manor, lingering unpleasantly around the occupants.

But Artemis, being his usual solemn self, did not quite miss them as much as he would have on account of the disturbance in the atmosphere. He did on the other hand did miss someone, well, two people actually.

He missed Minerva, and, despite the fact that she too had been mind wiped, he wanted to call her and tell her all over again about the fairies, about the demon that she had attempted to expose in order to claim a Nobel Prize, but failed. But he knew, deep in his heart that she perhaps did not even remember the name Artemis Fowl, what had happened that past year. I depressed him even more to think that she would not know who he was if he called her, even though he was positive she knew him somewhere inside of her.

But even more then Minerva, he missed someone else; Holly Short. He had grown to know the female elf since he had kidnapped her with a plan to take the fairies gold. But now, he had changed, definitely… Well, he thought that he had. He knew that he could always contact her, but somehow, he had failed to do so. He had not talked to Holly in a week. Sure, you could call it pathetic that he was worried about seven days, or that he had been tacking off the days calls did not come, but he missed her sorely.

The ways he had changed were different. It was true, he was still the same teen genius, having gone too far to just be a prodigy, but he didn't quite use that to scheme and manipulate people anymore. He didn't seem to be using it at all lately.

Rubbing his temples in frustration, Artemis allowed the frown to ebb, closing his hazel and blue eyes, concentrating on nothing. In the corner of his mind, he heard Butler's footsteps penetrating his thoughts, seeming to be growing louder with each step. "Artemis?" The low voice interrupted, clear discomfort in the tone.

Artemis opened his eyes, sitting up as Butlers large hand appeared on his shoulder, a comforting gesture in the most part. "I'm sorry, old friend," The young male started, his fingers settling upon the keypad of his laptop after a moment. "I was just pondering about something…"

Butler nodded, squeezing the boys thin shoulder lightly before turning away. He knew better then to ask what the young mastermind was thinking; if his principle wanted him to know, he would definitely tell him. "I'll just be-"

"Butler, have… Have you heard any news of the fairy kind recently? Any unfortunate mishaps per-say?" He asked suddenly, turning in the desk chair to face the one friend he had had his whole life.

Butler stared at his charge in confusion for a short moment, the wonder in his eyes quite blatant. Why would Artemis wonder if he knew any of these things? Surely only Artemis Fowl would be able to know what was going on down below the surface. "No, Artemis, you of all people know that you are the one with the contacts in that lower Haven…" The bodyguard answered before stepping outside of the door, the expression of shock still upon his face.

Why would Artemis ask such an obvious question? One that he knew he had the answer to at the tips of his fingers? Well, at the sole of his fingers to be precise.


	3. Chapter 3

Holly flicked a bang of hair away from her eyes, that frown still upon her face as she watched Foaly from where she sat. Had she not been absorbed in her thoughts, she would have actually noticed his consistent ranting, bragging, or talking, but now, well… She still had failed to comprehend what had actually happened that night. Of course she knew that dreams were not to be connected with reality, but… But if this was so, then why did she feel like it was reality?

But her thoughts were pushed away as a voice spoke her name. "Holly, Holly!" Foaly shouted for the fifth time, clomping his hooves down on the ground, aggravated at the elf's obvious lack of listening. "Have you been listening to me at all!?" He added quickly while he still had her attention, no doubt soon to fade away.

Holly nodded, sitting up from the slouch she had been in, unable to cloak the frown of confusion with a smile. "Yes, Foaly, I heard you," She answered softly, rolling her eyes upwards. "You and your loud voice."

The centaur snorted, turning away for a moment. "So." He started mock-casually. "What is wrong this time?" He questioned in a taunting voice, not looking back at her.

"Nothing is wrong except for the fact that an elf can't think around here with out being asked dozens of idiotic mud-man like questions." She retorted standing up when just as he communicator went off. Loudly, too loud in fact. The centaurs gaze slowly fell back to her inconspicuously. She glared at him for a mili-second before raising the screen to look at who was trying to contact her.

The imaged that appeared before her eyes both astounded her and was unable to surprise her at the same time. "Hello, Artemis…" She greeted after a moment of awkward silence.

In less then a moment, the cold teen's voice drifted back through the speakers, clearly audible for Foaly to listen into as he obviously was. "Captain Short, how are you?" The voice asked, unusually dull for the young male.

"Just get to the point Fowl; I can't talk at the momen-"She had started to hiss into the speaking, only to stop as another voice spoke.

"Hey, mud-boy!" The centaur's voice echoed from across the room.

"Oh... I see." Artemis responded, understanding the elf's frustration. "Perhaps you should relocate to a more… private area if you would rather this be secret…"

Holly glanced up at Foaly, a hint of something in her eyes, something, but what? "Yeah... Don't know why anything would need to be kept _secret, _it's not like we have something to hide." She muttered into the speaker as she walked out of the room quickly, rolling her eyes at Foaly who had watched her go blatantly with a smile.

As she stepped out into the considerably cooler air outside of the office, Holly ran her fingers through her hair, biting her lip. "Okay, Artemis, you have my full attention, now why did you call?" She asked leaning back against the building as she spoke.

"Oh, so now I suddenly am questioned for calling with out reason?" The boy asked, smirking slightly on his end of the line. "I just wanted to know what was going on underground." He added in a mockingly hurt voice, not a good attempt for him.

Holly rolled her eyes once more, rubbing her forehead lightly. "I'm sorry, Artemis, I just… Call later and I can talk, I'm busy right now." She lied, looking away from the screen as she bit her bottom lip.

Artemis didn't respond for a few moments, but when he did, his voice appeared just as it had been years before, cold and emotionless. "Sure, goodbye Captain Short."


	4. Chapter 4

_To say that it was freezing out would be an understatement. It was bone chilling out to the point of frost bite upon the young teen. What they were even doing out here, Artemis didnt quite know. They? Artemis looked around him suddenly, squinting th_

_But then.._

_A bright blue spark showed up out of the darkness, fading as suddenly as it had appeared. Artemis stared, fixated by the small spark of light, taking a small step towards it. "...Butler?" He muttered through pale lips, holding a gloved hand over the different hued eyes, looking into the darkness for another blue spark._

_No spark came, only a voice, surprisingly clear despite the harsh weather. "Hello Artemis," The female voice murmured, a slight laugh following the words. Soon enough, a figure appeared to accompany the voice; small, slim figure, auburn hair._

_Artemis took a slight step back, surprised at seeing Holly hear. "Ho- How did you know I would be here?" He asked, eyes a bit wider as he stared at the elf._

_"Now, who said I only go places if I know you are going to be there, Artemis?" Holly asked, tilting her head to the side slightly, folding her arms across her chest. Artemis shrugged, faking boredom, horribly. "Actually, Artemis, I am here to see you..." She added out of nowhere, moving a bit closer to the human, an eyebrow arched lightly._

_Artemis looked her over, a slight pinkish tinge showing through frost covered cheeks. "You hardly look in wear for this type of weather, Holly. You must be freezing.." He responded, the thought of her coming to see him meandering around in his mind over and over._

_Another cold laugh, and Holly looked up into the boys eyes. "This isnt about me Artemis, Im here to see you." She said, reaching up, running a finger down his bare cheek, a slight sigh escaping her lips as blue sparks flickered along her fingertips, melting the frost from the boys face._

_He shivered, despite the new warmth running through him; magic. "...Thanks..." He muttered, still utterly confused about this whole thing._

_Holly laughed, withdrawing her hand slowly,wrapping a finger around the chain of her necklace. "You dont understand, do you?" She asked, smiling softly. "No... of course you wouldnt.. you dont understand this kind of stuff, not yet anyways..." She whispered, grabbing his forarm, pulling him closer._

_Artemis stepped forwards willingly. "No, Holly, I dont understand. What are you talking about?" He asked, flinching as he felt the wind blowing harder and faster around them. _

_Holly looked at him, her face only about an inch from his. "Maybe Ill tell you later, Artemis..." She murmured in his ear with a coy smile, pressing two fingertips against his lips, melting the ice from then as well. "Bye, Artemis..." rough the storm of hail and snowflakes, looking for the company that had tagged along with him. "Butler!?" He called out, his voice a harsh whisper in the Arctic cold. No responce came back to him, just the dead silence that had now grown around him._

Artemis sat up with a bolt, his forehead damp with sweat. He blinked, looking around him, around the still dark bedroom. The clock at his bedside table read 5:47a.m. He sighed, running a hand over his face, wondering what that had been. Had he seriously just been dreaming about Holly? No.. couldnt be... But he had, and he knew that he couldnt take it back. He knew that he should just go back to bed, but he couldnt, not anymore...


End file.
